Too Late For Him To Speak
by Shiner Shining Bright
Summary: For a contest with Sithstrukk. Qui-Gon is in love, but he can't tell her that.


**The challenge: Write a fanfic about Qui-Gon having a crush on a girl as a Padawan. No word limit. Deadline February 14. Well, check for the first one. Check on the second. And this, I believe, is way before February 14. **

Siara Sami was her name. She had the most beautiful wavy brown hair, the brightest green eyes, the most perfectly toned skin, and the slimmest figure that thirteen-year-old Qui-Gon Jinn had ever seen. Siara was fifteen, though, and as beautiful as she was, she was off-limits. But Qui-Gon sat there and hoped she would notice him.

Siara was first introduced to Qui-Gon before she had become the Padawan of Kit Fisto, who had been knighted shortly before choosing his Padawan. Back when she has been eleven and Qui-Gon nine, Siara had been the top of all classes there were, while Qui-Gon had often placed near third or fourth for his age. As the two had grown older, Siara had maintained her high-scoring average, and had been chosen as a Padawan on her twelfth birthday.

However, Qui-Gon had not grown interested in the tanned female until he reached twelve and Siara fourteen. By the day of her fifteenth birthday, Qui-Gon had found the date of her birthday. While Siara celebrated a small birthday, Qui-Gon had a chance to shuffle up to her and murmur a quick 'Happy Birthday', which had gone unnoticed by the beautiful teenager.

_What do I do?_ Qui-Gon thought desperately as he contemplated his options. He could never be so blunt as to go over to her and simply tell her the way he felt, but was there any other way?

His options seemed narrow and few even while Qui-Gon rested against one wall in the peaceful Room of a Thousand Fountains. It was a popular spot for Qui-Gon and his best friend, Tahl, to sit and talk. It was peaceful there, and both friends loved the atmosphere.

"Qui-Gon?" called Tahl, seemingly on cue. "You there?"

For a moment, Qui-Gon debated whether to ignore his best friend for the sake of some peace and quiet. But his conscience won over and he answered. "I'm over here."

Immediately, Tahl appeared from behind a corner and sat on a rock beside Qui-Gon, her legs crossed. He noticed the way her dark hair bounced a little bit when she walked, hair that hung over her plain tunic and pants. In Qui-Gon's opinion, Tahl wore the outfit better than most.

"What's wrong?" Tahl asked immediately, her eyes dark with concern. After being best friends since the age of eight, Qui-Gon and Tahl had times when they knew something was bothering the other. This was definitely one of those times.

"Nothing," Qui-Gon mumbled, though he knew it wouldn't deflect further questions.

"Honestly, Qui-Gon," Tahl sighed. "You know you can tell me anything."

"Alright. What do you think of the Rule of No Attachment?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Er...why?" Tahl wondered, a suspicious look in her eyes.

"Just answer the question," Qui-Gon instructed.

"Well, I think it's a good rule," Tahl answered. "Although it does significantly lower the amount of gossip."

"True," Qui-Gon agreed with a chuckle. "What do you mean by 'a good rule'?"

"I mean that the reasoning behind it is sound," Tahl explained.

"The reasoning?"

"If a Jedi gets too attached to something or someone, then bad things happening to that person or thing can have dire consequences," Tahl told him. "You're a great Jedi, Qui-Gon. And the consequences of attachment can make even the greatest Jedi turn to darkness."

With that, Tahl reached out and placed a hand on Qui-Gon's shoulder, making him feel better instantly.

"Oh, thanks," replied Qui-Gon. They stood in silence for a short moment before Tahl could ask, "So...was there anything else?"

"No," Qui-Gon replied, shaking his head. He hopped up from his comfortable position against a wall, and suddenly sprinted towards, leaving his best friend dumbstruck.

Qui-Gon was sorry to leave Tahl like that, but had just hatched a new idea. According to Tahl, attachment could lead even the best of Jedi to the Dark Side if something bad happened. Therefore, Qui-Gon, having always been content to sit and admire Siara in the shadows, had to stop. If something horrible happened to Siara, Qui-Gon's feelings for her would unleash emotions within him that were best left untouched. So he needed to tell Siara how he felt about her, or he may never be able to forgive himself. But Qui-Gon had to at least look presentable, not like he had spent the day sweating.

Ducking into his room for a moment, Qui-Gon scrubbed his face, brushed his shoulder-length brown hair, and changed his tunic for one that didn't have sweat stains in the underarm area. Once he was satisfied, Qui-Gon exited his quarters and went searching for Siara.

"Siara?" he called softly as he searched, but his love interest could not be found. Neither her nor her Master could be seen anywhere. But Qui-Gon's master, known to all as Master Dooku, ran into his Padawan.

"You're in a hurry," Dooku observed casually.

"Yes," Qui-Gon agreed. "Have you seen either Siara or Master Fisto?"

"Why?" Dooku wondered.

"Please," Qui-Gon begged. Before he could stop it, he blurted out, "It's for Tahl." Qui-Gon hadn't meant to drag his best friend into this, but he had said it and he had to deal with the consequences.

"Well, Tahl's unluck at this time," Dooku said to Qui-Gon. "Master Fisto and his Padawan just left on a mission to Apsolon. I was just watching them on their way out."

"No!" Qui-Gon groaned. Siara had left on a mission, and he was going to be alone with his thoughts until Siara returned, probably a week later. Or more.

"I believe Tahl will have to wait a while to get a hold of Padawan Sami or Master Fisto," Dooku told his Padawan.

A week passed... Two weeks passed... and by the third week, there was word of Siara's return. It started as a series of hushed whispers by Siara's friends; escalating to the point where every Padawan had the feeling something had happened to Siara.

"Qui-Gon!" Tahl had only recently come up to him. "Remember Siara?"

"Yes," Qui-Gon had replied skeptically. "I heard something happened to her on Apsolon."

"Do you think she's dead?" Tahl had wondered.

"I sure hope not."

It took three days for Qui-Gon's greatest fear to be confirmed. Siara Sami was dead, but he had no desire for vengeance.

**Isn't that sad? I was wondering if the ending should be that or 'Siara Sami was dead, and he never told her he loved her'. Challenge fic done!**


End file.
